


Parabolic Curve

by GhostCwtch



Category: Pacific Rim (2013)
Genre: Gen, Hive Mind, residual connection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-17
Updated: 2013-08-17
Packaged: 2017-12-23 18:56:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 209
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/929927
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GhostCwtch/pseuds/GhostCwtch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In its way, the Boneslum is quite beautiful.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parabolic Curve

**Author's Note:**

> God I hope I'm remembering math right. A parabola is that curve graph in math right?
> 
> Either way, this is my fill for "boneslum".

Newt hadn't really been there until the whole incident with Chau, but he'd heard about the Boneslum. He thinks that the kaiju skeleton it's built around had taken out three hotels and a two block radius of various office buildings, but it's hard to tell from the way the area has sprawled out and consumed the foothills of the remaining skyscrapers. 

He doesn't get much of a chance to look around after his encounter with Chau either. First it's all terror and running for his life and then, when it's all finally, finally over, his whole focus has to be on getting to that baby brain before it melts away in that foul soup inside the skull.

It's only after, when they're desperately rushing to alert LOCCENT that the plan will fail, that he has even a split second to notice that the Boneslum has its own architectural beauty. They're rising up in the helicopter, off to save the world and everyone in it, and he and Hermann are watching the ground fall away and the appreciation for the parabolic equation of the curve of the rib bones pings in the back of his mind, a thought that is his and not his and it is, it is beautiful.


End file.
